Mario (Super Mario Bros. Z)
Summary Mario is one of the main protagonists of the flash series Super Mario Bros. Z in YouTube. He's brave, courageous, very intelligent, kind and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well of the Mushroom World. Prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, he landed on Yoshi's Island by dropped down by a Stork by accident and was taken in by the young Elder Yoshi to rescue his brother from Baby Bowser. During a race, he fights and defeats the King of Koopas, Bowser. He meets with Sonic and Shadow, and they team up to find the Chaos Emeralds and prevent the evil antagonist, Mecha Sonic from getting them and destroying the whole Mushroom World. He's partnered with his heroic longtime and faithful best friend Yoshi to help him and Luigi, along with his new Hedgehog friends to find the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, after Mecha Sonic badly injured Yoshi. Power and Stats Key: Base | Star-Empowered Mario | Base (2015) Tier: At least 8-C, High 8-C to possibly Low 7-B with power-ups | Likely 7-B | Unknown Name: Mario Age: 24/25 Height: Same as Mario Weight: Same as Mario Gender: Male Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Classification: Human, Fighter, Plumber, Medic, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Indomitable Will, Marital Artist, Enhanced Combat, Combat Specialist, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Dexterity, Transformation, Fire Manipulation (With Fire Flower.), Flight (With Feather Cape.) | All previous abilities, Flight, Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Capable to somewhat harm the Koopa Bros even without his Power-Ups.), Large Building Level with Power-Ups, possibly Small City Level (Comparable to the Axem Rangers and can briefly fight Turbo Mecha Sonic.) | Likely City Level (When teamed with Star-Empowered Sonic, they stomped Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic, who is powered by 4 Chaos Emeralds. Turbo Mecha Sonic also blew up Yoshi's Island, which yielded this much power.) | Unknown Speed: Supersonic (Scaling from Yoshi, who can react to gunfire.) with Supersonic+ to likely Hypersonic reactions (Can fight evenly with people comparable to Sonic, who outspeed bullets and missiles.) | At least Hypersonic (Blitzed Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, higher to possibly Large Building Class with Power-Ups | At least City Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: At least Building Level (Took blows from Bowser, Koopa Bros and The Axem Rangers.) | Unknown (Never got attacked on the series.), Likely City Level via power-scaling | Unknown Stamina: High (Can endure massive fights while wounded for a long quantity of time.) | High (Should be higher than before, however, he has a 10-second limit that he can stay on this form.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his hammer, Several meters with fireballs Intelligence: Above Average (Due to have above average IQ, He's both a medic and a plumber that he have fighting experiences and skilled into fighting, knows how to drive.) Weaknesses: Refuses to put the life of other people into risk. Others Standard Equipment: Hammer. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Hammer': Mario's Ultra Hammer is one of his main weapons and is seemingly summonable at will by him, no matter what his transformation. It is usually used as a finisher, or to charge an attack. It is quite powerful, capable of smashing opponents through mountains at high speed. However, it does not seem to be a very fast weapon and is ineffective against armored opponents (Such as Metal Bowser, which it simply bounced off, and Mecha Sonic, who broke its head). Also quite useful for turning other heroes into projectile weapons. Spin Attack- (Attack Type: Rush, Offensive) Mario is sometimes seen using the Spin Attack, an attack where he spins around with his arms outstretched to gain many hits upon his opponents. It is also known as the Mario Tornado in the Super Smash Bros. games. He can also double it using his cape. **'Hammer Spin': Can spins Horizontally with his Hammer Outstretched Smashing any Enemy that's in his path. **'Verticle Hammer Spin': Same as a Regular Hammer Spin but instead Mario spins It Vertically. *'Sōjutsu': It's seen that Mario is very skilled with a Spear as in Troubles on Yoshi's Island. *'Close Combat': Mario rapidly Punches an Opponent at Close Range. *'Fireball': Mario forms a Fireball in his hand with his Pyrokinesis Ability. **'Charged Fireball': In Fire form, Mario Charges up a Fireball por more Damage and Power. *'Mario And Sonic Yin-Yang Ball': (Can only be used when both Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog gain The Starman Power), Mario and Sonic compacts themselves together into a Ball that Resembles The Yin-Yang Symbol and Charges Towards The Opponent, This Attack is powerful enough to Literally Knock The 4 Chaos Emeralds Out of Semi-Super Mecha Sonic's Body. *'Ground Pound': While in Midair Mario slams his Rear End into his Opponent that is right underneath Him. *'Shoryureppa': (Borrowed from Ken from Street Fighter) Mario does a Series of Multiple Small Uppercuts stacked on top of One Another, Also known as The Multi Uppercut. *'Rapid Hammer Throw': In Hammer Mario Form, Mario rapidly Throws Hundred's Of Hammers at his Opponent, This attack Won't work on Fast Opponents who can dodge them like Basilisx. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users